Themevision 19
Themevision 19, is the up-coming 19th edition of Themevision.The festival will be brought to the city of Vaduz. This is the first time that Liechtenstein will host the Contest. The admin of ThemeVision chooses Rheinpark Stadion as the venue of edition 19 in Veduz . 27 countries will participate this time again. Slogan of edition : '''Burn the floor ' Host ' : ' '''Next Edition : Themevision 20 ' Previous Edition : Themevision 18 Winner: ''' Venue The '''Rheinpark Stadion in Vaduz is the national stadium of Liechtenstein. It plays host to the home matches of the Liechtenstein national football team, and is also the home of Liechtenstein's top football club, FC Vaduz. The stadium was officially opened on 31 July 1998 with a match between FC Vaduz, the Liechtenstein Cup holders at the time, and 1. FC Kaiserslautern, the then Bundesliga champions. 1. FC Kaiserslautern won the match 8-0. It lies on the banks of the River Rhine, just metres from the border with Switzerland. The stadium has a fully seated capacity of 6,127. The stadium has additional standing places giving it a total capacity of 7,789. The building of the stadium cost roughly 19 million CHF. English football club Liverpool played Olympiakos of Greece here in a pre-season friendly back in 2005. Location Vaduz (German pronunciation: [faˈduːts] or faˈdʊts) is the capital of the principality of Liechtenstein and the seat of the national parliament. The town, located along the Rhine, has about 5,100 inhabitants (as of 2009),[1] most of whom are Roman Catholic. Its cathedral is the seat of theRoman Catholic Archbishop of Vaduz. Although Vaduz is the best-known town internationally in the principality, it is not the largest: neighbouring Schaan has a larger population. Vaduz is said to be mentioned in historic 12th-century manuscripts as Farduzes. It is, however, commonly believed to have been founded circa 1322 by the Counts of Werdenberg. In 1322 a mention of the castle is made, which was sacked by the Swiss in 1499 during the Swabian War. The entire town was also destroyed. In the 17th century the Liechtenstein family was seeking a seat in the Imperial diet, the Reichstag. However, since they did not hold any territory that was directly under the Imperial throne, they were unable to meet the primary requirement to qualify. The family yearned for the added power a seat in the Imperial government would bring, and therefore sought to acquire lands that would be''Reichsunmittelbar, or held without any feudal personage other than the Holy Roman Emperor himself having rights on the land. After some time, the family was able to arrange the purchase of the minuscule ''Herrschaft ("Lordship") of Schellenberg and countship of Vaduz (in 1699 and 1712 respectively) from the Hohenems. Tiny Schellenberg and Vaduz possessed exactly the political status required: no feudal lord other than theircomital sovereign and the suzerain Emperor. Thereby, on January 23, 1719, after purchase had been duly made, Charles VI, Holy Roman Emperor, decreed Vaduz and Schellenberg were united, and raised to the dignity of Fürstentum (principality) with the name "Liechtenstein" in honour of "his true servant, Anton Florian of Liechtenstein". It is on this date that Liechtenstein became a sovereign member state of the Holy Roman Empire. As a testament to the pure political expediency of the purchases, the Princes of Liechtenstein did not set foot in their new principality for over 120 years. Break 6 days so participants can choose their next songs Participants 27 Participamts will be in edition 19 . Edition 19 will be held in Vaduz after the win of Liechtensein and song She wolf by David Guetta. Confirmed participants 'Finalists' 12 Points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: